A Boswell Remembers
by Wirral Bagpuss
Summary: Dr Watson sees an advert in The Times and makes a proposal to Holmes. Will he accept? Read On to find out !


**_Author's Note: This story is dedicated to Nunewesen and Jeremy Brett !!  
_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Sherlock Holmes, Dr Watson or Mrs Hudson. They are the property of Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. But i would loved to have them with me on the walk !! _**

**A Boswell Remembers**

The cool summer's morning breeze swirled around the sitting room of 221B Baker Street. The room was silent as Dr Watson held a copy of The Times in his hands reading the day's news. Sherlock Holmes was bent over his chemistry set, his concentration focused on an experiment that he hoped if successful would lead to the conviction of Drake, the Warwickshire Forger. His concentration was suddenly broken by the sudden sound of movement from Watson who was ruffling the pages of The Times in excitement and let out a cry of excitement. Holmes still bent over his chemistry set could not but help comment on his Boswell's cry of excitement.

"Hmmm, Watson, what is it old chap? I've already read the paper, nothing new or interest to merit further investigation, not even a decent mugging, and the heat wave in London is no match for the criminal elements of London society"

Watson was undeterred and replied to Holmes.

"Ahh but Holmes, you did not read the events column, there is a sponsored walk taking place in September. I think I will take part, care to join me?"

Holmes suddenly straightened and snorted

"What is the walk for?" said Holmes looking straight at his friend expectedly. He did not have to wait long.

"It's for a good cause Holmes, raising money for two charities, helping people affected by cancer which we are still trying to learn about and also helps those with depressive disorders, mainly manic depression"

Holmes turned back to his chemistry set carefully pouring a chemical into a vial holding it up to the light contemplating what Watson had said and then exclaimed with some surprise and curiosity.

"Oh? I didn't know you interested in the nervous diseases Watson" said Holmes as he swirled the viral around before placing it back in the wooden vial holder and turned to face Watson once more.

"Holmes, I knew a chap, an actor, in fact you saw him playing Hamlet on stage in the West End a few years ago remember? His name was Jeremy Brett and he had manic depression, but you would never have noticed that, he was such a good actor and was in a lot of Shakespeare's plays, most memorably Macbeth!"

"Hmmm? Oh yes. I remember him. He was excellent, but the rest of cast...." Holmes features became glacial as he remembered the play and resisted a shudder.

"Yes I know Holmes; I remember having to persuade you to have a meal at Marconi's to take your mind of things! But I know you enjoyed him in Macbeth so much because you slipped out one night when you thought I was asleep and went back to the theatre" said Watson, his hazel eyes shining in amusement.

Holmes turned round from his chemistry table; his eyes widened in astonishment and looked at his friend and biographer with pride.

"Watson, you're powers of deduction are growing by leaps and bounds. Just how did you know I went to the theatre? Have you taken to following me?"

Holmes focused intently on Watson, now interested, and had his arms folded.

His Agency partner laughed replying

"Ahh my dear Holmes, I found a copy of the programme and it was signed by Jeremy himself and contained an inscription "_Onwards and Upwards_" and besides I had an earful from a very indignant Mrs Hudson complaining to me about be woken up late at night because you had forgotten your front door key and had locked yourself out"

Holmes groaned wishing he had made his long suffering landlady promise never to tell anyone about that incident.

Watson was quivering with laughter as he continued.

"Anyway I have a secretary friend at St Bart's called Susa. She tells me that you told her once of a four day walk you did from Standstead to Clapham Common in order to prove that the thief in the jewel robbery avoided detection by walking back to his home instead of using any means of transport. I'd like to include that in the next edition of the Strand Magazine if I may".

Holmes got up and walked over to the fireplace mantelpiece and took a cigarette from a silver holder, turning to Watson nonchantly replying

"And what does that have to with the walk? Honestly, maybe you should get looked over for a nervous disease" Holmes smirked and lit his cigarette.

"Well Holmes I was rather hoping you would join me for the walk advertised in The Times, it is being done in memory of Jeremy Brett, and makes the same journey you made from Standstead to Clapham Common. And I would enjoy your company"

Holmes let out a long puff of smoke from between teeth contemplating Watson's proposal. He could not let him down, and besides he wanted to stand by Watson and support him should his bad leg and shoulder trouble him during the walk.

"If the weather's nice...maybe... is there any more information on it? Asked Holmes.

Watson looked down at the advertisement and began reading it out

"Interested parties wanting to know more about the walk can find more information at wwwdotyoutubedotcomslashgroupsslashjeremybrett…"

Holmes interrupted Watson's reading of the advertisement, snatching the paper from him and looked at the advertisement.

"What the devil does that mean? I've not come across a code as complex as that since uncoding those Dancing Men!"

His Boswell looked up, surprised that Holmes had not heard of this before.

"Holmes, they have a new machine at The British Library, it can access information from all over the world in minutes. Your brother Mycroft told me about it last week"

"Brother Mycroft didn't tell me... I must ask him about that next time I visit the Diogenes Club"

"So Holmes are you game for a walk in September? I am sure Lestrade and the Yard will sponsor you" said Watson "and I know my colleagues at St Bart's will sponsor me".

"**Lestrade???!!!!!!"** Bellowed Holmes as he threw a cushion at the already retreating Watson who had already made for the door.

Watson closed the door behind him and made his way down the seventeen steps and out into the summer sunshine. Holmes walked over to his filing cabinet and opened the file for J. He carefully looked through it and amongst the cuttings of newspapers of cases he found the signed programme he had taken so much trouble to obtain. Carefully he opened the programme and looked at the inscription and smiled. Holmes placed the programme back in the file and turned to his violin that was on his desk, picking it up and started playing. The music filtered through the rest of 221B and out into Baker Street.

Mrs Hudson smiled as she put the cooking in the oven. A copy of The Times lay opened on the kitchen table. She had discreetly visited The British Museum and had already pledged her donation on the new machine. That new web was certainly very useful for finding new recipes! As she sat down, pouring herself a cup of tea, taking a break from the household chores, she smiled and knew that no matter how far her tenants walked, they would always be tenants of her heart. And she would be there to greet them at the bandstand at Clapham Common with a bottle of champagne, united by the bond of friendship and celebration.

* * *

**_If anyone wants to learn more about the Walk in September please PM me and i will give you more details. Thank You !!! :) As always reviews and comments most welcome ! _**


End file.
